Experiment Assassin
by Ming the 2nd Strongest Hitman
Summary: "Orang tuanya terbunuh, Mengorbankan jiwanya kepada sang penjaga malam demi temannya, Pengalaman masa kecil yang terburuk, masuk di Ministry of Defend saat berumur 10 tahun, kejadian lebih buruk apa yang akan terjadi?"


**Experiment Assassin** **Disclaimer: AnsaKyou, Zero kara Hajimeru Mahou no Sho dan KHR bukan milik Ming.**

 **[Warning!]**

 **For T (Future M?), OC, OOC (Maybe?), Inspirasi dari Imajinasi yang tiba-tiba muncul.**

 **[Summary: Orang tuanya terbunuh, Mengorbankan jiwanya kepada sang penjaga malam demi temannya, Pengalaman masa kecil yang terburuk, masuk di Ministry of Defend saat berumur 10 tahun, kejadian lebih buruk apa yang akan terjadi?]**

 **-Seishun Satsubasuron!-**

 **-Target 0: Estraneo Experiment #16-**

 **-First Person POV-**

"Otou-san, Okaa-san."Tidak, mereka sudah terbunuh oleh sekelompok mafia, Estraneo.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san, disini dingin." Benar, setelah itu aku dibawa oleh mereka dan di kurung di sini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hanya aku tawanan cilik disini. Sebagian besar mereka berumur 3-7 tahun, sementara aku berumur 6 tahun.

"Apakah tuhan menciptakan nyawa hanya untuk di bunuh saja?" Itulah pikiranku saat ini, memang aneh bocah berumur 6 tahun sampai memikirkan hal itu, tapi setelah kejadian itu aku terpaksa memikirkan hal yang seharusnya orang dewasa yang memikirkannya, terpaksa menjadi dewasa.

"Kufufufu, kau terlalu dewasa untuk mengatakan hal itu, chibi."Itu adalah tetanggaku **(Sarca** **s** **m-Insert.)** selku, ilmuan Estraneo menyebutnya **Project-Hell's Eye #69** , sementara diriku sendiri adalah **Project-** **Grimoire Brain Accel** **#16**.

" **#16** -san tolong perkataan Onii-san jangan di ambil hati."Itu adiknya **Project-Hell Mist Flame #96** mereka di tangkap di saat yang sama, kesan pertama yang aku berikan kepada mereka adalah;

" _Darimana kalian mendapatkan gaya rambut seperti itu?"_ Seperti itulah.

"Aku sudah biasa mendengarnya, dan untuk yang ke 56 kali, aku ini berjenis kelamin **Perempuan** **#69** -san."Yah, aku perempuan, berambut putih menjuntai dan poni yang menutupi mata kiriku, mata biru . Tinggiku satu inchi lebih tinggi dari **#96**.

" _Oy, **#16** sekarang giliranmu untuk pemeriksaan." _Tiba-tiba anggota Estraneo muncul, membuka selku dan membawaku ke lab seperti biasanya. Apa aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah di sini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu?

"Aku duluan, **#69** -san **#96** -san." _Kataku sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu._

" _Kau sepertinya sudah akrab dengan **#69** dan **#96** , kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi jika kau tidak mati, atau mereka yang belum mati. Hahaha." _Mati? 'Kematian adalah pucuk dari kehidupan', aku tidak menyangka kutipan yang ku ambil dari anime yang kulihat mempunyai arti yang sangat dalam. Setelah sampai mereka mulai pekerjaan mereka masing-masing dan aku hanya tergeletak dengan posisi tidur di sebuah meja, mereka mulai menusuk-nusuk selang dengan jarum di tubuhku, sedikit mengerang sakit, tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan sakit seperti ini. Kecuali dengan sebuah cairan yang membuat otakku terasa mau meledak.

"Bersiap **#16** , hanya kau yang bertahan sampai di titik terakhir ini. Jangan sampai mati **#16** , hehehe." Memang aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka katakan, tapi satu kata yang aku mengerti dari bahasa mereka mati.

 **Click!**

 **Bzzztt~~**

 **DEG!**

Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit _sakitsakit_ **sakit** **sakitsakitmatimatimatimatiMATIMATIMATI** , **MATI!**

" **MATI!"** Semua buram, kedua mataku terasa sangat sakit, kepalaku mau meledak, yang kutahu tubuhku seperti dikendalikan. Lalu semua berhenti, aku berdiri di tengah. **Tubuh. Berserakan.** Sekarang aku tahu, aku yang sudah membunuh mereka.

"Aku.. pem..bu-nuh?" Aku melihat tanganku yang penuh darah. **Darah Dari Korbanku.**

"Aku tidak bersalah.. mereka ya-ang ja..hat me..mereka, ber-...buat se-seperti..ini, hiks, hiks HUWAAA!" Menangis, di tengah banyaknya mayat. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama aku menangis, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan yang menyentuh kedua pundakku., mereka **#69** dan **#96**.

" **#69** , **#96**." Tanpa sadar aku memeluk kedua tubuh mereka.

"Ini bukan kesalahan **#16**." Kata **#96**.

"Ini kesalahan Estraneo, karena meremehkan kita." Sambung **#96**.

"Dan tolong berhenti memanggil kami dengan nomor itu."

"Huh." Aku melepas pelukkanku dan menatap mereka.

"Kita mulai dari awal, Konichiwa boku wa Rokudo Mukuro dan ini adikku Dokuro Nagi Chrome / Kuromu. Yoroshiku."

"Konichiwa watashi wa Shiromiya Isinaya. Yoroshiku." Aku memperkenalkan diriku dengan senyuman yang ku paksakan.

"Sebelum itu kita harus pergi dari sini." Mereka menarikku menuju aula tengah, di sana banyak anak-anak.

"Kalian semua!" Mukuro menarik perhatian semua anak.

"Kalian sudah bebas kembalilah ke tempat kalian sebelumnya, atau kalian bisa berkumpul dengan teman dekat kalian dan cara tempat perlindungan!" Mereka bersorak dan berlari pergi, tapi aku kembali menarik perhatian mereka kepadaku, membuat mereka berhenti.

"Sebelum itu!" Aku tau apa yang kulakukan, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa aku tau tentang ini. Aku mengangkat tanganku kananku ke atas, dan bergumam;

" _Void._ Lalu sebuah hembusan angin lewat, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dengar! Memang kita sudah bebas dari cengkraman tangan ilmuan-ilmuan gila itu, tapi kita tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kita meninggalkan bangunan ini, jadi tolong gunakan ini jika keadaan mendesak." Tanganku yang masih kuangkat, kuarahkan pada gerombolan anak-anak yang ada di depanku.

" _Erstellen*."_ Setelah aku mengucapkan itu, otakku terasa ringan, barang-barang di sekitar mengambang dan berkumpul menjadi satu, lalu terbakar dan memecah menjadi bola-bola oval berwarna merah sedang, setelah padam bola-bola itu jatuh di masing-masing telapak tangan anak-anak itu, termasuk Mukuro dan Chrome.

"Ku ingatkan sekali lagi, gunakan dalam keadaan mendesak dan kalian bisa mengunakan itu sebagai media berhubungan satu sama lain, jaga diri kalian." Setelah itu mereka pergi, meninggalkan kami bertiga, aku merasakan ruangan mengecil dan mencakup area diantara kami bertiga*. Sebelum Mukuro dan Chrome melangkah, aku memegang tangan mereka membuat mereka berhenti.

"Ada apa, Shiromiya-san?" Aku hanya menjawab Chrome dengan meletakkan telunjukku di bibirnya. Setelah itu, api hitam muncul dari ketiadaan dan keluarlah orang atau mummy? Berjubah dan borti hitam, dan seorang anak kecil yang berada di atas pundak salah satu dari mereka.

"Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di sini." Kata bayi itu, mungkin terdengar aneh bagi setiap orang, bagiku malah lebih aneh karena otakku menganggapnya wajar.

"Mereka tidak bisa melihat kita, tapi mereka bisa mendengar kita." Bisikku kepada mereka, dan mereka mengangguk. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka menghilang di telan api hitam itu lagi. Menganggap sudah aman cakupan area Void mengecil lalu menghilang.

"Kalian bisa pergi terlebih dahulu, ada yang ingin aku periksa." Aku mulai melangkah memasuki lebih dalam bangunan bekas tempat penyiksaan anak itu, entah apa yang memasuki pikiranku sehingga tubuhku bisa bergerak sendiri. Setelah itu, aku sampai di tempat yang sama seperti apa yang ku pikirkan.

 **-Dokumento Spazio-**

"Ruang dokumen." Padahal beberapa saat yang lalu, aku tidak mengerti bahasa italia. Ah sudahlah, kalau sebentar lagi aku juga akan tahu, apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, atau lebih tepatnya otakku. Setelah masuk, aku hanya bisa melihat rak-rak berisi map-map dokumen yang id urutkan oleh huruf dan angka, tepat setelah melihat-lihat G – **#16** , fokusku melihat nama-nama dari dokumen-dokumen itu.

" **Project-Grimoire Brain Accel #01 ... #16.** "Aku menarik keluar dokumen terakhir dan membukannya, terlihat di halaman pertama, adalah gambar, nama, umur dan alamat terakhirku.

 **[Shiromiya Isinaya.]**

 **[ 4 6 Years Old.]**

 **[Tokyo – XXX – XXX.]**

"..." Aku hanya menatap fotoku dan membuka halaman selanjutnya. Di sana terdapat informasi tentang ibu dan ayahku.

 **[Shiromiya Ichiryuu.]**

 **[36 Years Old (Deceased).]**

 **[Family: - Wife: Shiromiya nee Nadeshiko Yukinaya (Deceased).**

 **\- Brother: Shiromiya Niryuu (Deceased).**

 **\- Sister: Shiromiya Sanryuu (Unknown).**

 **\- Parents: Unknown**

 **\- Daughter: Shiromiya Isinaya.]**

 **[Affiliation: Vongola Famiglia.]**

 **[Shiromiya nee Nadeshiko Yuinaya]**

 **[31 Years Old (Deceased).]**

 **[Family: - Husband: Shiromiya Ichiryuu.**

 **\- Brother: Nadeshiko Ryuukata.**

 **\- Parents: Father: Nadeshiko Yuuma (Deceased).**

 **Mother: Nadeshiko nee Alexis Tenshi / Angel (Deceased).**

 **\- Daughter: Shiromiya Isinaya.]**

 **[Affiliation: Unknown.]**

"Vongola? Ya ampun penciptanya kejam **N/A: No Offense.**." Aku kembali membalik halaman selanjutnya, adalah info dan jurnal tentang project yang di lakukan padaku.

 **[Project #16 – Grimoire Brain Accel.]**

 **[ _Project Grimoire Brain Accel adalah Project untuk membuat_ _manusia bisa mengunakan kemampuan otak secara 100% menyeluruh,_ _menyimpan_ _Ingatan Fotografi_ _dan mengingat_ _Ingatan Masa lalu._ _Kami juga menambahkan (Khusus untuk #16) ingatan para ahli dengan cara menanamkan bibit Otak kecil kepadanya, kami juga menanamkan neurochip_ _di otaknya dan menghubungkan ke antarmuka kendali pikiran Spyfield_ _v_ _3.0_ _, Bit pengintai udara, untuk menemukan posisi target, mengirimkan suhu, kelembaban dan kecepatan angin._ ]**

 **[Progress: 90% (20XX – XX – XX).]**

"Jadi bagitu, pembaruan dokumen ini adalah kemarin, jadi hari ini adalah penyelesaiannya, penyempurnaan." Aku mengembalikan dokumen itu dan pergi mencari Bit Spyfield. Saat aku menemukannya, jumlahnya ada enam, 3 berwarna hitam dan sisanya berwarna putih. Aku meneliti salah satunya, yang ternyata mempunyai tombol ON/OFF, aku menyalakan samuanya dan ternyata mengendalikannya tidak sesulit yang aku kira, aku mengendalikan mereka keluar dari bangunan ini dan melayang sejauh yang aku butuhkan untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Sebaiknya aku keluar dari si– ACKH!" Sebelum menyelesaikan monologku, sebuah rantai mengikat di leherku.

"Shiromiya Isinaya, kau di tangkap." Aku melihat sekelompok orang atau mummy yang tadi muncul dihadapanku sekarang.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut kami dengan baik." Kata bayi yang kini melayang ke arahku, mereka mulai menyeretku.

"Tu-tunggu." Lalu mereka semua memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke arahku.

"Aku mempunyai sesuatu yang menarik untuk kalian." Lalu aku menunjukkan tanganku, aku merasakan mereka sedang terkejut.

 **-Seishun Satsubasuron!-**

 **-Time Skip-**

"Shiromiya-san!" Setelah aku keluar dari bangunan markas itu, Chrome langsung memelukku dan Mukuro yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kufufufu, menemukan sesuatu?" Aku hanya mengangguk dan menyarankan untuk segera pergi. Spyfield mengirimkan gambar beberapa orang berbaju hitam, Men in Black menuju kemari. Aku mengiring Mukuro dan Chrome ke arah yang lain agar tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Mukuro berhenti.

"Sampai di sini saja kit bersama, kalian bisa melanjutkan perrjalanan ini sendiri." Aku dan Chrome terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan, kami bertenya kenapa dan ia menjawab 'ada urusan yang ia harus selesaikan', aku hanya mengangguk dan berusaha menenangkan Chrome, setelah itu kami berpisah dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Apa kau pikir Mukuro-niisama akan baik-baik saja?" Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman dan mengelus kepalanya lembut, Bit mengirimkan gambar bangunan yang sangat besar dan sebuah lambang kerang di sana.

" _Vongola_." Gumamku tanpa suara,

 **BRUK!**

Tiba-tiba seseorang berada di depanku, dan kami menabraknya dan yang lebih buruknya hanya aku yang terjatuh.

"Itte~" Aku melihat ke atas, seorang pria berambut biru dengan potongan gaya rambut.. melon? Dan berbaju seperti seorang bangsawan.

"Gomenasai." Aku berdiri sementara Chrome meminta maaf kepada orang tsb.

"..." Dia hanya tersenyum, aku menganggap dia tidak memahami bahasa kami, aku memandangi pria itu. Aku bisa merasakan kalau orang ini tidak berbahaya dan berbahaya di saat bersamaan.

" _Kami meminta maaf telah menabrak anda, kami–aku tidak berhati-hati."_ Iya kalau dipikir-pikir Spyfield tidak bisa melihatnya tadi, orang ini bukan orang biasa.

" _Nufufufu, Tidak apa-apa, kalian sepertinya orang luar, apa yang terjadi dengan kalian."_ Tanya orang itu, aku hanya menatap orang itu dalam diam.

' **Ikuti.. aliran..'** Sesuatu di dalam kepalaku mengatakan itu, mungkin. Aku menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada kami, mata orang itu mengkilat sedetik dan Chrome tidak menyadarinya.

'Mungkin aku harus berhati-hati.' Orang itu mengajak kami bersamanya, sebelum aku bertindak suara itu kembali;

' **Ikuti.. alirannya..'** Apa ini insting yang di bicarakan ayah?

" _Follow the Flow"_ Gumamku dalam bahasa inggris, aku menggandeng tangan Chrome dan berjalan di belakangnya.

 **-Seishun Satsubasuron!-**

 **-Vongola Mansion-**

"..." Aku memandangi Mansion itu dengan seperti; *Aku sudah menduga, tapi ini di luar ekspetasiku., dan Chrome seperti; *Wow.*

" _Ladies First_.Kata orang itu, dan aku menarik perlahan Chrome lalu berjalan di depan. Saat di depan pintu, orang asing itu masuk dan beberapa Maid menyambutnya dengan bahasa italia.

'Mungkin kembali ke keluarga, tidaklah buruk.' Batinku sambil mengingat sesuatu;

 **[Nadeshiko Ryuukata.]**

 **[25 Years Old]**

 **[Address: Kunugigaoka – XXX – XXX]**

 **[Affiliation: Ministry of Defend Japan.]**

 **-TBC-**

-Ming **Log On-**

 **2nd Hitman: Domo, Reader-senpai tachi. Mengingat ini adalah Wattys pertaman saya dan juga ini pertama kali saya publish, Mohon bantuannya Reader-senpai tachi. Jaa nee!**

 **-Ming Log Off-**


End file.
